stainedgalaxyiifandomcom-20200215-history
The Terelain Bloodlines
According to Terelain mythology their entire race is descended from the children of their Patriarch, Terel, and their Matriarch, Tara. According to legend they had twelve children, six males and six females each as sets of twins. Accordingly the Six Bloodlines of Terelian are supposedly the descedants of each set of twins. This legend also carries over into Terelain politics and social stratification. Each of the Six Bloodlines are headed by one of the Ancient Houses of Terelian who each claim direct descent from the eldest children of the progenitors of their bloodline and control an administrative region of the Kingdom. Each pair was supposedly given a 'gift' by Terel which was passed down through their bloodline, the following list gives the names of each bloodline, their corresponding ruling house, the cities in which they are most prevalent and the 'gift' Terel imparted on the bloodline. The Taemiri Bloodline The Taemiri are descended from Terel's eldest son and eldest daughter, Tamar and Talaya. As the oldest bloodline and direct heirs to Terel and Tara, the Great House of Tynian lays claim to the throne laid vacant by Terel and are therefore acclaimed as the Royal House of Terelian. The traditional home of the Taemiri bloodline is the city of Oberoth, though many also reside in the cities of Aldareth and Olindel. To the Taemiri, Terel imparted the "Gift of Just Rule", accordingly most Taemiri take roles of leadership in the Terelain community, many became nobles or judges and magistrates. Through the 'Gift of Just Rule' the Taemiri are given insight into how to properly lead their fellows and they are renowned for their firm but fair rulings in matters of law and in their styles of leadership. The Aunidiel Bloodline The Aundiel are descended from Terel's second son and second daughter, Aren and Auna. The Aunidiel are an oddity in the Terelain political system in that their status as the second oldest bloodline gives them the right to the highest honours and powers after the Taemiri, however the Aundiel often forsake these honours and they are often viewed as an example to others in the virtues of honour and humility. The Great House that leads the Aunidiel is the House of Amaar, in keeping with the spirit of their lineage the Amaar refused to take up the higher title of Archdukes and Archduchesses that were theirs by right and instead took up the lesser titles of Dukes and Duchesses. The traditional home of the Aundiel is the city of Amra, which is home to the greatest seats of learning in the entire kingdom outside of Oberoth itself. There are also many Aunidiel? residing in the cities of Mytheia and Olindel. To the Aunidiel was given the "Gift of Wisdom" it is fitting, then, that the Aunidiel bloodline is far richer in magic than any other bloodline and descendents of the Aunidiel often become mages and students of magic and other forms of knowledge. the House of Amaar itself is also famed for its magical prowess and their children are consistently ranked amongst the most powerful magic-users in the entire Kingdom. The Moralinri Bloodline Descended from Terel's third son and third daughter, Malik and Mira, the Moralinri are one of the most forthright and respected Terelains. Often given to blunt speech and a firm resolve, it is unsurprising that most Moralinri Terelains find that they are more at home in the more martial walks of life than most Terelains, indeed the Moralinri make up the mainstay of the Terelain infantry and many prominent officers can claim to be of this line. The ancestral home of the Moralinri is the great western citadel of Der'Morlain that guards the Western Pass into Terelian, to them has fallen the responsibility to forever guard the pass from the enemies of the Kingdom and it is Der'Morlain, more than any other of Terelian's four great citadels, that has seen the most war and bloodshed. Because of this, the Great House of Morlan has more than any other noble house a long history of warfare and most children of this house are accomplished warriors and generals. To the Moralinri, Terel gave the "Gift of Strength" and from it they draw the strength of arm and resolve to face down any foe and defeat any enemy. Outside of war, the Moralinri's 'Gift' is shown by their strength of character and firm belief in the Terelain Way. The Moralinri are seen to rival even the Aundiel in their dedication to honour and the throne. The Pelenim Bloodline Born of Terel's fourth son and fourth daughter, Paerin and Peleia, the Pelenim are one of the most prolific of the bloodlines, and next to the Rishael and the Aedrimar, they are one of the most numerous bloodlines. The Pelenim are characterised by their skill as craftsmen and artisans. They are ruled by House Pelen of the fortress-city of Pelenor in the north, the Pelen are known for their love of art an their residences in Pelenor and Oberoth are amonst the most opulent in the entire Kingdom, though the Pelen have taken care not to compromise the defences of the Citadel of Pelenor with their improvements and modifications. The ancestral home of the Pelenim is Pelenor, but many also reside in the cities of Osria, Nuiendiel? and Belendor To the Pelenim, Terel gave the "Gift of Crafts" it is therefore appropriate that the majority of Terelian's artists, sculptors, engineers and other skilled workers come from this lineage. It is a point of pride for every descendent of the Pelenim that every great structure of the First Kingdom, fom the Fortress-Cities to the Royal Palace to the Beacon Towers, bears the craft-marks of Pelenim craftsmen, masons and architects. The Rishael Bloodline Descendants of the fifth son and fifth daughter of Terel, Ristan and Risha, the Rishael inhabit the southernmost regions of Terelian, though you will no doubt find many of them scattered throughout the Kingdom and beyond. Characterised by their keen sense of profit and their eye for details and deals, the Rishael are most naturally drawn towards merchanting and trading. The Great House of Risha lead the Rishael and rule over the city of Rimni. Their ancestral home is the fortress-city of the south, Rimni, though many also call the cities of Telem-Isar, Caair Dren and Arinor home. To the Rishael Terel gave the "Gift of Insight" and most often use this gift to seek out better deals and to haggle for better prices, it also gives them the edge in foreign trading by allowing them to more easily adat to foreign lands and cultures. The Aedrimar Bloodline The Aedrimar claim descent from Terel's youngest children, his sn Aeran and his daughter Ara. The Aedrimar are one of the most numerous of all the bloodlines and are rough and ready folk, broad in shoulder and strong of arm, many turn to the lives of farmers, labourers or other such folk, though some also show an aptitude for distilling and brewing alcohol. The Aedrimar are ruled over by the Great House of Adhar of the? eastern? Fortress-City? of Adriand. Whilst numerous throughout the Kingdom, the Aedrimar are especially prevalent in their ancestral home of Adriand, the eastern cities of Salisia, Vaerin and the north-eastern city of Osria, famed as it is for the most potent alcohol known to mortal ken, Osrian Shadowater. To the Aedrimar, Terel gave the "Gift of Heart" and from this gift the Aedrimar draw their love of growing things, a hard day's toil in the fields and in the great cities of the Kingdom. Though often portrayed as little more than simple peasants, in truth the Aedrimar possess a thriving and complex culture, kept alive through tale and song. It is for this reason that many of Terelian's greatest songwriters, bards and Loremasters claim descent from the Aedrimar Lineage. (I'll finish this off later. Undying, can you please reactivate my account on MRP? you can delete this message when you're done, but leave the page please. - Tsurani.)